


Chantilly Lace

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Calls Steve Harrington Pet Names, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Dirty Talk, Harringrove Week of Love 2021, High School Rivalry, Insecure Steve Harrington, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Obsessive Behavior, POV Steve Harrington, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Praise Kink, Sex In Stockings, Steve in lingerie, Stockings, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: When Steve was a small child he used to hide behind his mother's legs at family gatherings rubbing his face against her stockings for comfort. Many years later he's discovered that he can wear stockings of his own as a little security blanket against the pressure he feels at social events and if he gets a secret thrill out of it well that's his business.Tonight is his mother's fall ball and she has invited the entire basketball team including their best player and Steve's tormenter Billy Hargrove.Nobody will notice if Steve wears stockings under his clothes for comfort, right?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 15
Kudos: 203
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	Chantilly Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harringrove Week Of Love 2021
> 
> Day Six:
> 
> Prompt: Stockings/Pantyhose
> 
> My Tumblr for my stories if you want to say Hi [Edith-Moonshadow](https://edith-moonshadow.tumblr.com)
> 
> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

“C’mon Pretty Boy, show us your moves.”

Steve sighed heavily and tried to get around the huge hulking mass that was Billy Hargrove. Steve used to enjoy basketball games but when Hargrove had moved to Hawkins he had overshadowed him in no time. He never gave him an inch, whispered taunts in his ears and generally wiped the floor with him much to Steve’s chagrin. When they had games against other teams Billy stole the limelight, he was a force to be reckoned with and from he’d joined the team they hadn’t lost a single game. Their coach and by extension team were ecstatic but for Steve, on days like this, he could feel Hargrove’s constant scrutiny, his obnoxious attitude and still even though they were supposed to be on the same side his taunts.

He looked up at him hoping that if he gives him a little attention he’ll finally move out of his way, it usually seems to work. His eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face as he moved even closer to Steve.

“Think you’ll score a point today, Princess?”

Steve just glares at him, he hates it when Hargrove calls him that mainly because when he says these things he worries that he’s finally been found out. Hargrove’s smile gets wider and he leans in to say something else but their coach blows his whistle and calls for him specifically, he smiles at Steve for a moment longer before heading over to the coach.

The game was mostly uneventful for Steve, as usual, Hargrove dominated the game and the team won but he was too distracted thinking about his mother’s party. Her life revolved around Hawkins's social calendar, she threw several parties a year and Steve had been paraded around as her perfect son since he was a baby. He dreaded these social gatherings more and more as time went by and he couldn’t wait to go to college next year. Tonight was his mother’s fall ball and she had invited the entire basketball team and their parents, Steve was hoping that he could make a brief appearance then hide away in his room.

He walked to his room locking the door behind him and walked to his closet and pulled out his secret bag stashed away at the very back hidden under a small pile of sweaters that he only wore occasionally. Steve had been a very timid child and when they went to family gatherings he tended to hide behind his mother. His older aunts would attempt to pinch his cheek, kiss him or ask him questions and he’d inevitably find himself under the table with his arms wrapped around his mother’s legs waiting out the time to go home. He’d eventually become tired and in his sleepy state, he would rub his tired face up against his mother’s soft smooth stockings while she’d lean down and stroke softly through his hair. 

He had eventually grown out of this habit and his confidence with his family had grown as he’d spent more time with his grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles and innumerable family friends. He no longer needed to hide behind his mother’s legs but he never forgot the comfort of her stockings against his skin when he felt so overwhelmed by everyone.

About a year ago his dad had started a fight with Steve, he couldn’t even remember what the disagreement had been about but Steve had felt so frustrated and powerless. That night his parents had decided to go to a party and he’d snuck into his mother’s room and stolen a pair of her stockings. He wasn’t even too sure why he did it but he felt so much calmer when he did. Those stockings were treated like a cherished teddy bear for about six months until the temptation to try them on suddenly became too much.

Waiting on his parents to go out once more he snuck into his mother’s room to steal one of her garter belts. He’d never felt so guilty like he’d stolen money from her purse to buy a dirty magazine. He felt so guilty about it that he hid the garter belt and didn’t look at it or touch it for several months, the image of where it was weighed heavy in his mind and sometimes he worried that his mother could see right into his mind and was judging him. He almost put it back several times because he felt so paranoid. 

Then it felt like fate smiled on him when his parents decided to visit family in New York and Steve said he’d stay at home. After they left he had a long relaxing shower, got the stockings and garter belt and placed them on his bed. He lifted the garter belt and examined it like it was the Holy Grail, running his fingers over the soft fabric, tracing the stitching and pulling on the straps testing how far they stretched. Due to his mother’s petite stature he struggled to get the garter belt on his waist, it felt a little tight but he liked the constricting feeling of it around him. The stockings were even worse as they were too short for his legs; their constriction was more extreme and he was a little disappointed that he couldn’t attach them to the garter belt. 

He sat down on his bed not knowing how he could fix this when he looked down at his legs, they looked so different in the stockings so he ran his fingers over his calf and bit his lip at how good it felt. He rubbed his legs together feeling a little thrill at how smooth and soft it was against his skin. His heart was hammering in his chest as he felt like he doing something he shouldn’t and he relished it. 

He travelled over to the next big town the following day and blushed and stammered his way through buying lingerie for his ‘girlfriend’ while the sales lady cooed over him and helped him find acceptable articles for his tall girlfriend who struggled to get stockings that fit. Pat was incredibly helpful and he went home with several purchases barely able to contain his glee.

The first time that he got to wear stockings that fit he was blown away by how desirable he felt, his skin felt so smooth, the garter belt supplied a little constriction and he couldn’t stop running his fingers over his legs. His heart was beating, he felt breathless then he realised that he was hard and he felt a little faint. Doubt about what he was doing crept into his mind and he felt shame, he shouldn’t be doing this, what would his mother say if she saw him right now?

He had hidden everything away and tried to forget that it all existed and that he’d ever done this but the thoughts were like ivy in his mind, they had taken root and burrowed deep. Sometimes when he was trying to concentrate the vines of his secret would slither over his current thoughts and completely obscure them until he couldn’t think about anything else. 

Finally, when he was alone again he gave in and when his insecurity started to rear its head he pushed it away because he felt so good. Eventually, he gave in to the temptation to stroke his hard cock when he found himself aroused by the silky feeling of the stockings against his skin. Soon he found himself indulging in his secret at least once a week especially on the days when he couldn’t wait to get away. He even started to test the boundaries by putting them on when his parents were home and not closing his curtains. There was a small perverse part of him that wanted to get caught even though he knew that it would be bad, he couldn’t help fantasising about someone catching him maybe someone from school, just the thought of them admiring his legs in the stockings made him feel hot and bothered with shameful pleasure.

He bit his lip as he thought about the gift he’d bought himself last week after another trip to his favourite secret store. If he had to mingle with everyone at this party tonight he knew that he was going to need something extra special and his beloved Pat had helped him pick out the perfect panties for ‘Betty.’ He walked towards the shower with excitement buzzing under his skin.

Steve wished he’d learned about lingerie a lot sooner in his life, he felt like there was something special that only he knew about. Every time he moved he felt his trousers rubbing against the stockings enhancing their silky feel and the tug of the straps made him feel that little thrill of constriction that he enjoyed so much. The panties added a whole new dimension as they hugged him in a way that his normal underwear didn’t with a little scratch from the lace and the pleasure of knowing they were there was helping him cope with all the people he had to talk to. They felt like a perverse security blanket comforting and exciting at the same time. He looked around to see if anyone would miss him then walked around to a secluded space at the end of his garden, he just needed a few moments alone.

“Hello, Princess.”

Steve shivered slightly as he felt Billy’s hot breath against his neck then turned to glare at him.

“What do you want Hargrove?”

Billy walked right up into Steve’s personal space just like he always did, a smirk on his face. Steve held his ground as Billy devoured him with his eyes then placed his hands on his hips right over the garter belt making Steve’s skin tingle under his fingers. He started running his fingers over his hips and Steve was sure he could feel the garter belt through his clothes and he felt his face heat. Billy leaned down and breathed against his ear.

“Hiding something, Pretty Boy?”

Steve felt panic rise within him choking him as he pulled away from Billy and ran towards the house. He could feel himself becoming excited at someone finding out his secret. He had hidden within the confines of his room fantasising about someone, Billy had been a frequent visitor in his mind finding out and touching him. He imagined their fingers running over his stocking-clad legs, causing them to wrinkle against his skin and when they reached the garter belt they wouldn’t be able to contain their need for him. 

He had always wanted this to remain a fantasy, as someone finding out in real life would be a disaster. As he ran towards his room he felt angry tears form in his eyes, he never should have worn them outside his room, of course, Billy would notice and now everyone would know. His life in Hawkins was officially over. He pulled open his door but just as he walked through he felt someone collide with his back as the door closed behind them.

He felt hands on his hips and attempted to break out of the person’s hold when he felt hot breath at his ear again.

“Shh… it’s ok Princess it’s just me…”

“What do you want?”

Billy’s fingers tightened on his hips before he leaned down to lick softly over Steve’s neck making him gasp.

“I want to do more than just feel what I know you’re wearing under your clothes.”

“I’m not…”

“C’mon Princess I’ve seen you when you think no one’s watching…I know you’ve got your little stockings on and I want to see them up close…”

Billy started leaving soft kisses over Steve’s neck while he shivered in his arms and Billy rubbed a little harder over his hips. The added pressure was making his head spin and he could feel himself getting hard, the panties he’d bought struggling to contain him. Billy pulled him over to the bed and threw him down onto it then he moved down to pull the bottom half of his clothes away. Steve held his breath even though Billy had made it clear that he knew he was wearing stockings no one had ever seen him up close before plus he didn’t know about the panties.

He heard Billy’s breath whistle through his teeth as all was finally revealed then he felt his slightly trembling fingers as he caressed his legs through his silky stockings. He risked a glance down to see Billy completely mesmerised by his legs and felt his face start to beat, this was something he’d fantasised about many times but in real life, it felt so intense. He let out a small shaky breath and Billy suddenly looked up at him with some heat in his eyes and Steve became temporarily frozen. Then Billy moved forward so that he was between his legs and pulled them up to set them on his shoulders while he leaned forward to capture Steve’s lips in a brutal kiss.

When he pulled back he left Steve panting on the bed with his heart racing while Billy smirked down at him.

“You’re so pretty…”

He then pulled one of Steve’s legs closer to his mouth to run his lips and tongue over the stocking, Steve gasped when he felt a little hint of teeth wondering if he would eventually rip them and surprised at how much that excited him. While his mouth was occupied Billy slid his hands up towards his garter belt, running his fingers all over it then down to the straps holding the stockings up. Steve looked down as his fingers stroked down the straps to his inner thighs, his skin tingling at the touch as Billy’s fingers ran between stockings and skin.

“Fuck Princess, you feel so good…”

Steve cried out as Billy ran his blunt fingernails down his sensitive thighs then Billy leaned forward to swallow those cries with his mouth. He couldn’t help thinking about tomorrow would those marks be the only proof that this had happened? Billy kissed his way down his body leaving a reddened trail down towards his garter belt. He slipped his fingers just underneath slowly stroking the skin there as he dipped his head lower. Steve bit down on his lip trying to contain his moans from the dual sensations of the softness of his touch counteracted by the harshness of his teeth.

He cried out softly when Billy’s fingers gently danced over the lace of his panties followed closely by lips. Steve forgot to breathe altogether as he felt Billy’s hot wet tongue licking at his hard cock through the lace.

“Billy…”

“What do you need Princess?”

He could feel his thighs tensing as every thought in his head vanished like steam floating off the wet sidewalk on a hot summers day. Billy just increased the pressure of his tongue until Steve could only whimper then he pulled away licking over his lips. Steve took a few deep shuddering breaths as he felt the lace biting into his flesh as Billy pulled his panties to one side. He stretched them so far that Steve could feel some of the lace ripping apart in Billy’s strong fingers. He looked down at Billy but his gaze was fixed on where he had Steve spread open and he felt his face heat even more before Billy pulled something from his back pocket and started pouring it over his fingers.

Billy leaned forward making Steve’s legs move higher and they slipped slightly from their perch on Billy’s shoulders making the lace rub a little more into his flesh making him wonder if it would leave a mark, like rope burn. He felt Billy’s fingers dance past the very top of his thigh with a slight tickling sensation then it pushed slippery and cool up against his hole. He took a deep shuddering breath as Billy pushed against him until his body finally opened up and he thrust the finger inside. Steve moaned softly at the strange sensation, he felt a little awkward but a glance in Billy’s direction and he saw that he was breathing a little heavier and he was completely mesmerised by what he was doing which helped it not feel so strange. 

Billy started moving the finger, slowly at first letting him get used to the sensation then he pulled it out and replaced it with two and Steve shuddered slightly at the stretch. By the time Billy was up to three fingers Steve’s legs were shaking on his shoulders while he attempted to contain his moans, which only seemed to encourage Billy to make him make as much noise as possible. 

He couldn’t help thinking back to all their times at practice when Billy taunted him and the way his eyes seemed to watch his every move. It felt like that same energy had been transported to his room now, Billy was trying to prove that he was the better player and every sound that Steve made was a concession to that fact. Much like when they played basketball Steve was happy to concede.

“Fuck Princess you’re so tight…”

“Billy…”

Billy leaned forward capturing Steve’s lips while he practically screamed as the new angle made everything so much deeper, more intense and he could feel his body squeezing Billy’s fingers tight. Billy groaned into his mouth then he felt the lace biting into him more and more until there was a ripping sound and they were gone leaving him completely breathless. A tingling rushed through his body as he felt conflicting thoughts one was that he’d just bought those panties and he couldn’t go back to the shop for a while making him annoyed at Billy because it only would have taken a moment to take them off. 

The other thought was one of overwhelming desire at how strong Billy was, he’d just tore through his panties as though they were made of soft tissue paper and all that strength directed at Steve sent his heart all aflutter.

Billy pulled back and frantically started to pull at the buttons of his jeans, popping them one by one with nimble fingers while Steve waited with bated breath. He risked a glance at Billy’s thick hard cock when it was finally revealed and gasped softly, he still couldn’t believe this was about to happen. Billy saw his reaction and smirked at him while pouring the same thing he’d had on his fingers liberally over his cock. He hissed slightly when he ran his hand over it making it shiny and a little harder while Steve blushed and averted his eyes.

“Fuck Princess you’re so pretty…I always hoped you were putting on a show just for me when you’d strut about with your stockings on in full display of your window…you’ve no idea how many times I thought about this moment when you’d finally look at me the way I’ve always wanted…”

Billy leaned back in to capture his lips once more laying himself more fully on top of him spreading his legs out so that he could fit fully inside them. He bit down on Steve’s lip just as he started to push his cock inside and Steve whimpered into his mouth. The stretch from before had felt a little awkward at first then had slowly melted into a pleasant tingling under his skin but this was very different everything felt so intense, he could feel his face heating up so hot you could probably fry an egg on it, sweat broke out over his body especially in all the places where their bodies touched and his thighs shook like he’d run a marathon. 

Then there was the unbearably full feeling of having Billy inside and he didn’t know if he wanted him to keep pushing in or pull away completely when Billy started up a slow rhythm and he felt like all the air had been punched out of his lungs.

Billy started licking and biting his way across his throat creating little bursts of pleasurable pain across his sensitive flesh as he increased his pace. He moved his hands back pulling Steve’s legs more securely around his hips, he moaned at the feeling of his stockings rubbing against Billy’s jeans, the rough with the smooth causing a tingling sensation in his legs while the change in position made his thrusts a little deeper, more pronounced in a way that made him tense up in pleasure. Billy licked his way up to his ear to whisper huskily.

“I fantasized about you finally wearing your little stockings out in public…just hidden under your jeans…I’d be the only one who knew…you’d bend down to tie a shoelace…I’d see the hint of your garter belt just peaking out…then we’d make eye contact and you’d blush because I know…

Billy’s thrusts started to get faster and less coordinated as he started to grunt out his words and Steve was starting to lose track of everything but the overwhelming pleasure that Billy was giving him.

“Now it can be reality…a secret only for me…your little stockings and lacy little panties…just for me…after school in the back of my car…the lace against my tongue until you can’t take it anymore…my fingers ripping little holes in your stockings so I can feel the skin underneath…you riding me in nothing but stockings hoping that nobody gets too curious about the steamy windows while you try desperately to keep quiet…but we both know you can’t…”

Steve dug his fingers into Billy’s shoulders as he felt his body lock up impossibly tight, that pleasant tingling in his body spread to his head where his mind became hazy and he screamed as he came around Billy’s cock with his voice echoing in his mind. 

“Do you need any help?”

Steve smiled softly at the sales assistant.

“I’m fine at the moment thank you.”

“Are you looking for something for a special occasion?”

“Yeah, it’s our four-month anniversary.”

“Oh congratulations, well I’ll be here if you need any help.”

“Thanks.”

Steve lifted the two garter belts to get a closer look, running his fingers over the satin panels at the front and down to the straps giving them a slight tug. They were both beautiful, one was a soft peach colour that he knew would complement his pale skin. The other was a deep wine colour that would contrast, and it would maybe even highlight the mouth shaped bruises that littered his inner thighs. He felt someone walk up close behind him then hot breath at his ear.

“I can’t wait to get my hands on you in that one, Princess.”


End file.
